Promise
by XxSayori-HimexX
Summary: Minako shares her final moment with Shinjiro. based on the rooftop scene with Shinjiro at the end of the game. *Will contain possible spoilers*  -Please comment and review x3 Anything that'll help me improve is much aprciated.


She watched quietly as the trees moved gently in the breeze. The bright spring sun filled her increasingly cold body with some warmth. She felt tired & sleepy, and could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. But she couldn't close them-Not yet. Not until everyone was here…

The distant loud cheers and far off voices in the distance reminded her that it was only a matter of time before everyone else arrived. Just a little while longer. She had to stay awake…A little while longer…

"H-Hey!"

She leapt up, feeling alert of the new presence behind her. That voice…She knew it. She'd be able to recognize that voice anywhere. The voice of her loved one…

Shinjiro…

Yes, it was him. He was panting and out of breath, but he was here. "M-Minako…"

He walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bench. "Jeeze…Leave it to you to make a sick man run. Why can't you ever give me a break?"

Despite the harshness of those words, they had a sense of happiness and relief. He sighed quietly and leaned his head back, staring up at the sky. "We all did it huh? Well, you guys at least. I can't really say…that I helped."

Minako shook her head, and leaned it against his shoulder.

"You did help." she said gently.

"Oh yeah?" Shinjiro said switching back to his usual sarcastic tone. "How exactly?"

"When I was facing Nyx." she replied. "I…Heard your voice with everyone else. It's like…you were there by my side, supporting me."

"I…See Support huh?"

Shinjiro glanced away, trying to hide his blushing face. Minako giggled reached over, and took his hands in hers.

"Hmph. What the hell do you think you're doing, Moron?"

He suddenly reached over and embraced her tightly, pressing his head to the top of hers, taking in her scent. "I…Saw you in my dreams. You were there, Laughing and crying. But…You're real now. You're…here, with me."

She leaned her head against his chest, and wrapped her arms around him as well. Unsatisfied with that, Shinjiro picked her up , and sat her down sidways on her lap, allowing her legs to rest on the bench. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and took her hand with the other.

_Her hands feel kinda cold_ he thought to himself.

Minako continued to rest gently, the warmth of Shinjiro's embrace filling her body.

"Hey! Minako-Tan, Shinjiro-Senpai!"

The voices of the rest of their friends could be heard. They were still far away, but much closer than they were before. It was as if they were all running as fast as they could to get here….

"Haha…Those guys sure know how to ruin a moment huh?"

Minako giggled softly, still stuggling to keep her eyes open. He glanced down at her face, and smiled gently at her.

"I'm glad I met you." he admitted. Minako looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and returned the smile with one of her own. Her conciouness continued to fade slowly, her mind drifting off…

_No._ she thought. _Not now…I have…to tell him…_

"Shinjiro-Senpai?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"…I love you." she said smiling the most gentle and purest smile. It was her smile-The one that he fell in love with. "Take…Care of everyone okay? I…Entrust them…To you."

Small tears ran down her face, as she took one last look at the man she loved.

"What are you saying idiot?" he asked smiling back. "That's…Supposed to be my line, isn't it?"

She let out one more soft giggle before shutting her eyes, allowing herself to be at peace in the arms of her first and only love. The look on her face as she lay there was so pure…Like that of an Angel; An angel who protected the entire world.

"Shinjiro-Senpai!"

"Shinji!"

Everyone's voices could be heard approaching closer now. Shinjiro laughed quietly and shook minako's body lightly.

"c'mon you dumbass. You can't sleep now. Everyone's here. Wake up okay? Minako?"

There was no reply. Shinjiro froze, watching the blush slowly fade from her face & feeling the increasing coldness of her hand-of her entire body. Realization suddenly sank in, as he slowly recalled her last words.

"I love you….I entrust them to you…"

"No…No Minako, this can't be…."

He shook her a little more, while praying silently to himself that it was a dream. That he was still in the hospital, and that he would wake up any minute-That she would wake up any minute.

But, to no avail. The one thing that didn't fade from her, was her angelic smile.

He pulled her in closer now, cradling her cold lifeless body in his arms. Seemingly endless tears began to run down his face, as he recalled the words she said with her dying breath.

_I love you. Take care of everyone okay? I entrust them….To you_

_I love you…._

"Minako, I…Love you too…" he muttered. "I'll say it again. As many times as you want… so come back….Please…"

But she couldn't. He could beg, and beg, but there was no bringing back the dead; He knew that all too well.

He released her slowly, and took one last look at her face, wiping away some of her tears, as well as his own.

"You moron. I thought you promised….We'd take care of them together."


End file.
